galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Baeoria
Once part of the Second Klindathan Empire, The Kingdom of Baeoria recently has returned to its pre-conjunction self rule. The Kingdom has always striven to work with the other countries around it for the betterment of all. The Kingdom of Baeoria survived the cataclysm of the Conjunction relatively unscathed. Much of the kingdoms area stayed the same with some rivers changing locations and the new Mountains to the southwest. What damage that did happen to the countries infrastructure was cleared up and repaired quickly due the many ports and trade hubs the nation has. Even before the Conjunction Baeoria was known as a Naval power as it has many rivers flowing through the countryside. Settlements and Notable Locations The majority of settlements in Baeoria are coastal, mainly ports. Cities tend to focus on trade and accesibility over defense with the exceptions of Edathe and Manort. *Edathe - Capitol of Baeoria located along the coast of the Bazov Sea. *Apris - City in the central heartland of Baeoria. *Rainbow Mist Forest - A temperate rain-forest in the western part of the River-Lands. *The Port of Fudon - Port City at the mouth of the Fudon river which is at the Western reach of the Kingdom *Manort - Deep water naval port on the Feloshian Sea. *Tury - Largest Port City on the Feloshian Sea, major trade port. *The Tower of Stars - An Ancient structure said to be haunted by metallic skeletons that are impervious to weapons. *Skyfall Garrison - Frontier Garrison that is currently helping expand the Kingdom. Most of the Local area is unexplored. History 0 AC - The Conjunction happens, merging both worlds and causing untold destruction. 24 AC - The Kingdom has rebuilt what it can, damage is relatively minor compared to other ares close by. 34 AC -The Kingdom of Baeoria became part of the Klindathan Empire relatively late during Emperor Ninn's campaign and with little bloodshed. The House of the Malon gives up its right to rule and becomes a questing house. The former King, Agen Malon fights besides Emperor Ninn. 85 AC - The 4th Drow war shatters the Empire, Baeoria reverts to self rule. 87 AC - The House of Lord Javin von Everec becomes the acting regent of the Kingdom. Lord Javin refuses to be crowned King as there is hope that House Malon will come back as Baeoria's rightful rulers. 114 AC - Lord Ebers von Everec is crowned King as the House of von Everec has proven itself to be of sound judgement. 124 AC - The Princess Arabeth is born to King Ebers and Queen Raina von Everec, tragically the Queen Dies shortly after giving birth. 143 AC - Princess Arabeth von Everec becomes Queen after her father King Ebers von Everec is assassinated. 144 AC - Rumors of a great darkness marching outwards from the southwest began to spread. Geography Baeoria can be divided into roughly two sections, the western river-lands and eastern plains. The River-Lands cover roughly two thirds of the kingdom, providing the populace with abundant fishing grounds, marshland, green forests, fresh water, and easy transportation to the coast. The rivers flow from the Ice Cap Mountains and is exceedingly pure. The Eastern Plains provide the Kingdom with arable land, providing the populace with crops and livestock. The southwestern and western part of the Kingdom is lined by the Ice Cap Mountains and provides a natural defensive boarder. Northern parts of the Kingdom are coastal, providing many ports and trade hubs. Overall the climate is coastal temperate area that sees snow in the fall and winter. Due to the high number of rivers in the River-Lands there are Temperate Rain-forests. Government & Law Size: ' '''Economy: ' 'Loyalty: ' 'Stability: ' 'Fame: ' 'Infamy: ' '''Ruler: Queen Arabeth von Everec (5th Level Human Swashbuckler) Ruler: -''' 'Consort: -' '''Councilor: Lady Betheny Vere General: Lord Maximilion Tess Grand Diplomat: Lord Faben Andor Heir: -''' '''High Priest: Anne Neville, High Priestess of Celine Magister: ''' '''Marshal: Royal Enforcer: Spymaster: - Lady Viz Xel Treasurer: ''' '''Viceroy: Warden: